062816-Just A Matter Of Time
allodicTemperament AT began trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 03:21 -- AT: Nyarrlla AP: Lorrea? AT: This isn't ending the way it llooks is it AP: I hope it's not. AT: So do I AT: You didn't mean forrr Errribus to die did you AP: Not at all. AT: That's what I thought AT: You're morrre prrrone to misjudging things than actualllly intending harrrm AT: Not that that willll hellp now AP: I guess so. AT: I don't think therrre's anything that I can do it prrrevent this AT: I mean maybe therrre is AP: The pieces are already in motion. AP: She's coming for me. AT: Take carrrre not to flllip the boarrrd AT: Coulllld you evade herrr AT: Time is yourrr thing AT: And alllso herrrs I guess but AT: Space isn't AT: And you've allways been fast AT: We're allll on the same side damn it AP: I plan to try to avoid her. AP: The medium is a pretty big place. AT: It is AT: Fuck AP: And there's still another big temporal contender. AT: This isn't how anything is supposed to be going AT: This is allll wrrrong AT: And is alllso fucking stupid AP: So so so fucking stupid. AT: I woullld lllike to make a request AP: Go ahead and ask. AT: When allll of this blllows overrr and we can alllll lllaugh at how badllly it coullld have gone AT: We holllld some romance seminarrrs AT: On how to have a quadrrrant without this AT: Forrr everrrryone AT: Because everrry relllationship thus farrr has been fucking horrrrribllle AP: You can hold your meetings. If I survive, I think I want to pass on quadrants for like, ever. AT: That's fairrrr AP: I'll show if I change my mind though. AT: Okay AT: LListen I know it doesn't mean anything frrom me but AT: Be reallllly fucking carrrefullll AT: And alllso what the fuck did you say about me to yourrrr AT: Frrrriend? AP: It means more than you think, considering what you and I have been through. AP: What do you mean? AT: The one lllooking forrr theirrr dad orrr whateverrrr AT: She talllks a llot of shit AP: I bet she does. AP: I hadn't told her anything though. AT: Arrre you surrre AT: She calllled me obscenellly stubborrrrn and alllso said that you werrre right at one point AT: Which seems lllike you may have been involllved AP: I gave her names and she knows me and the rest of the group have had a decant amount of disputes. AP: Nothing else. AT: Okay AP: I mean, I pulled her phone from the future, she'd said it had no handles added, but maybe there were logs? AT: Maybe AP: Either way, I'll infestigate. AT: Infestigate AT: That's a horribllle pun Nyarrrlla AP: I enjoy it. AT: I know AP: Bug puns are hard, there are only so many good ones. AT: I think things arrre going to get reallllly bad reallllly soon AT: So if we don't talllk again good lluck AP: Thanks. AT: LLearrrn frrrom the past AT: I think that's a time thing AT: I mean it's something everrryone shoullld do but AT: Don't forrrget about the good things, okay AP: I won't. AT: We're alllll on the same team forrr a reason AT: And if we can avoid eitherrrr of you dying that woulllld be grrreat AT: But she's a purrrrplllle so I don't think it willll worrrk lllike that AP: If it ends in death, mine or really anyone's, I'm sorry. AP: I know how little my apologies mean, but it's true. AT: I apprrreciate that AT: It's something AT: I'm not surrre if therrre's any advice that I can offferrrr AT: Orrr anything AT: At this point AT: You coulllld say that it's AT: Just a matterrrr of Time AP: Heh. AP: I just Hope we can hold on to our Lives. AT: Maybe that can be arrrranged AT: How does it feellll to be a god AT: Everrrything aside AT: Aaisha's hairrr got lllongerrr AP: It feels refreshing, to say the least. AP: And the flying is fun. AT: Do you have wings too AP: Yup. AP: Wait, it grew her hair out? AT: Yeah AP: My horn didn't grow back. AP: This is upsetting. AP: I lost my horn to my denizen, by the way. AT: What AP: It's literally upsetting me in that I can't keep my balance. AT: I mean I coulllld sorrrt of underrrstand AT: Since they're sorrrt of massive AT: I guess since you're a god coulllld you just AT: Rewind that parrrt a llittlle? AT: To when it was therrre AP: I haven't tried that yet. AT: It may be worrrth a shot AP: I don't know if it'd spawn a new one through paradox buzz shit or bring back the old one. AP: My denizen plans to keep the old one. AT: Orrr what if you just AT: Age that parrrt of you forrrwarrrds AT: Since it woulllld eventualllllly grrrow back? AP: Certainly an option. AP: I could also remove the other one to even it out. AT: But willll you AP: I'd finally be able to wear a hat. AP: That's pretty tempting AT: I mean I think I have a saberrrr that coulllld do it prrretty cllleanllly AT: If you need a hand AP: I'll keep you in mind if I choose to go through with that. AT: Okay AP: Thanks. AT: I guess this is it then AP: Yeah. AT: Good llluck, Nyarrrllla AP: Thanks, Lorrea. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 03:57 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla